The Waiting Game
by btvscharmedgirl
Summary: The wait is killing her, but the game is half the fun.


I'm not one for ficlets, but I thought I'd give one a try. This is a response to FaithUnbreakable's 4-lettel-drabble-challenge over on Twisting the Hellmouth. My letters are H, D, K, and V with my number being 8. I chose the characters Harry and Dawn, and the topics Kissing and Virginity. Hope ya like it.

The Waiting Game

Dawn sunk into one of the two lawn chairs she had sitting outside her small cottage. It wasn't much, a simple one bedroom with a small kitchen, and a cozy living room, but it was hers. Somewhere she could escape to when being around nearly two thousand hormonal, moody, bitchy slayers gets to be too much.

She had a gorgeous view of the lake that rested on the outskirts of the land they own, far, far from the castle. Across the modest lake, was a waterfall that covered the entrance to a cave filled with colorful crystals. She like to hide in there some days watching the reflected light dance among the beautiful stones. Only a few people knew of the cage's existence, leaving it the perfect hiding place.

She was waiting for the love of her life to join her. Eager to try and convince him to steal a few moments alone in her bed. A task that she repeatedly tried and failed at. It had become somewhat of a game between the two of them. Making each moment until they finally let themselves be together, more exciting. The day would be no different. She giggled in anticipation as she heard footsteps.

A man with bright green eyes hidden behind round rimmed glasses and a head full of messy black hair approached her, his smile widening with every step he took. He bent down, laying a kiss upon her lips. "Hello my love," he said. He kissed her again, before taking a sitting in the empty lawn chair. "How are you today?"

"Happy now that you're here," she cooed. "I'd be even happier if you took me inside, Harry."

Harry smiled at Dawn with such passion. Every day it was the same game, although she went about it a different way each time. He loved this woman and could not wait for her to be his wife. "Now, now, dear. We agreed no love making until our wedding night, and I for one plan to honor that promise."

"That's easy for you to say," Dawn groaned. "You're not the one who's still a virgin."

"Yes, well," Harry began. "I for one will cherish that special gift. It's not every day a boy gets the honor of being a girl's first."

Dawn groaned again. "Must you be so British all the time?"

"How would you have liked me to put it?" Harry asked. There was a mischievous look on his face. "How about this? I can't wait to shag you, virgin or not."

"Then do it," Dawn said.

"Sorry my love. A kiss will have to hold you over until then," Harry said.

"But the wedding is so far away," Dawn whined.

"The wedding is tomorrow," Harry deadpanned.

"Yeah. Like I said. So far away," she whined again, this time adding a little pout.

Harry chuckled. "You American girls have no patience."

"And you British boy have far too much," Dawn countered, making Harry laugh again.

"If that were true, then I'd be a virgin too," he chuckled. "Although if we are going by that logic, then I suppose you do have a fair bit of patience."

"See!"

"Although, I suspect the only reason you haven't shagged anyone is because of your crazy over-protective family," Harry pointed out. "Who by the way, are the only reason we haven't consummated this relationship already."

"Oh, I knew it," Dawn yelled. "Willow put a spell on you, didn't she?"

Harry laughed again. "Probably not, but Willow does scare the dung out of me, so I thought it'd be best to err on the side of caution."

"I guess I can't fault you for that," Dawn affirmed. She smiled mischievously at him. Before he knew what happened, he was lying on his back in the cave, with Dawn straddling his hips. "You know, I don't think I will ever get used to your kind of magic."

"The same goes the other way," Dawn said. "Although you have to admit, my way of teleporting is much nicer than disapparating."

"I will agree with you on that," he said, then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled them over, then broke the kiss. "We haven't much time. The Weasleys will be arriving soon to help prepare for tonight's festivities."

Dawn groaned, "Can't we just skip right to the 'I do's'?"

"If we did that, your sister would never forgive us. She's been planning this wedding since the day she met me."

"Try since the day she met me," Dawn countered.

"Good. It's settled then," he said, and then rose from the ground, pulling Dawn along with him. "Don't worry my love. Tomorrow will come faster than you know it, and then our kisses will become much, much more." He kissed her again.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Dawn told him.

"And I love you, too, Dawn Summers."


End file.
